Best Enemies: A ClarexErad Fanfic
by MGFF
Summary: Clare has been trying desperately for ages to ship the unshippable Erad. But what will happen when she falls into a romance of her own?
1. First Impressions

**-sniggergigglesnort- So this is me getting back at Clare for the Eraubrey thing...it's kind of amusing to see her shipped for once. I must do it more often. So anyway, I know this first part is real short, but I have an idea for the next chapter, which will be epic and hilarious. And it will most likely involve pantsless Erad. -shrug-**

**More later! It's late, and I need sleep. . -Erin**

**Best Enemies**

**A ClarexErad Fanfic**

**Chapter 1**

Ten feet.

Brandon had never realized how catastrophically close ten feet could be. Here he was at what was supposed to be the coolest event of his life, and standing just ten feet away from him was the one factor that could turn it into the week from hell. He, Brandon, more commonly known as "Erad" around the forum, was looking straight into the calculating eyes of Clare, also known as Meg Falconer, the Queen of Shipping, and—ever since she had discovered his distaste for romance and being shipped—the bane of his existence.

He could not very well run and hide now, especially since his "Hi, my name is Brandon/Erad sticker was declaring itself on his jacket like a neon sign.

"So, Erad, we meet at last," Clare said ominously, eyeing him with a slightly wicked grin, portending of shipping to come. "I have waited a long time for the opportunity to play a more…_active_…role in your romantic state."

"Now, wait a second…uh, Maleficent," Erad said, naming the first evil queen he could think of and deeply regretting his choice to leave his flaming mace at home. "You are not allowed within arm's length of me all week. No shipping. None. Nada. No combining names, no squeeing, no nothing! And no wielding that unholy wand of yours!"

Clare, who had just been sneakily reaching into her backpack for her handy shipping wand, scowled. "Aw, curses," she muttered to herself.

All of a sudden, Erad was distracted by the sight of a tall, lean figure crossing the lobby. The short-haired girl looked oddly familiar. After a moment he realized: _Holy marmalade, that's PC!_ Taylor, otherwise known as Prince Cricket, was not looking over at them, but introducing herself to a clump of the other girls. Erad frowned and thought, _I wonder if she knows she still owes me ten bucks from that time we played online bingo_…

"AHA!" Clare jumped out, poking Erad with the wand (which was very pink and very sparkly with an excessive amount of feathers attached to it) and hollering "I _knew _it!"

"Hey! What did I say about that wand?" Erad said, backing away.

Clare ignored him. "You were staring adoringly at PC! I always knew there was something between you two!" She squared her shoulders, pointing the wand at him sternly. "I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to see you shipped before we leave this con!" Then she turned on her heel and made a dramatic exit, going to stand next to PC, Helen, Erin, and the rest of the girls.

Erad rolled his eyes, sighing in utter annoyance, and walking over to talk to Geminex and Chris. "Good luck with that," he muttered.


	2. Cherry Red

**Lol, the chapter title is kind of a rip-off of Clare's "Hott Pink." XD I thought it would be slightly ironic. I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter as opposed to the last one...the last one was really short. -.- NEways, this one features, as I promised Clare, pantsless Erad. HAPPY BIRFDAY, MAI DARLINK! :D**

**Chapter 2**

**Cherry Red**

_**Hotel Pool—Erin's POV**_

It was our first night at the con and we were already living it up. About half of us had gone down to the pool and were waiting for an impending game of Water Quidditch to start. I was having a giggle-fest in the shallow end with Clare, Helen, Kat, Jazz, Desi, and Molly, where we were all talking nonstop about everything under the sun; now that we were all together, it was hard not to be so giddy.

"I can't believe it! It is SO incredible that we're actually _here_!" Molly squeed, as a stray Quaffle went soaring behind her, followed by a crash and an ow.

This statement brought on another round of "I knows!" and "OMG OMG OMGs," which culminated in a very wet group hug.

"It's sooo weird, seeing people for the first time, even though I've known them for ages," Desi remarked. "Some people don't look how I expected them to look _at all_."

"I KNOW!" Kat exclaimed. "Like Seth? SO much shmexier in person!" Kat briefly went into a swooning fit and had to use the edge of the pool for support.

"Well, like Bekki? I'd only ever seen pictures of her feet!" Desi added.

"And what about Erad?" I put in as the boy in question got out of the pool on the other side and went to go towel off. "I expected him to be really nerdy-looking, but he's actually kind of a cutie!"

I watched Clare's eyes dance with mischief and assume what I had quickly realized was her rabid shipping look. "Bwahahaha…" she said, rubbing her hands together, "That only makes my job that much easier."

We all looked at her questioningly, and Helen rolled her eyes. "Clare's determined to make Erad/PC official before the end of the con."

I snorted. "Have fun, but don't be too disappointed if all does not go according to plan," I said.

"Oh, I'm determined," Clare replied with a slightly manic gleam in her eye.

"Jeez, when are we gonna start?" Kat asked impatiently, splashing a little in excitement.

"It looks like Tim and Tank are still arguing about Bludger policy," Helen sighed, watching Tim flailing his inflatable Beater's bat around.

"Tell you what," Jazz suggested "How about we play a game while we wait? Say, umm…Truth or Dare?"

"Ooh!" Clare clapped her hands. "Can I go first?"

"Okay, Clare," I said. "Truth or Dare?"

Clare must have been feeling brave that night, because she giggled and answered "Dare! Give me a good one!"

"Hmm…" I cast around the pool for ideas, and then my eyes lit on Erad, loping toward the showers, apparently done swimming for the night. An evil idea began to form in my mind, and I resisted the urge to cackle. "Okay," I proposed, in a voice obviously meant to challenge. "I dare you to go into the boys' showers and steal Erad's swim trunks while he's in the shower." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

All the girls squealed with laughter at the thought and Helen began freaking out, saying "Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, he will be sooo mad…you're not actually gonna do it, are you, Clare?"

Clare looked between Jazz and Molly, the responsible ones among us, blushing ferociously as she asked "Should I? I don't know…"

"C'mon, Clare," I said enticingly, feeling reckless and wanting to take them all with me for the ride. "I _double dog dare _you!"

All the girls simultaneously drew in their breath and then let out an "Ooooh…" Everyone knew that Clare never backed down from a double dog dare.

Even though she was still red in the face, Clare got a steely look in her eyes. A little nervously, but clearly determined, she stated "Alright, I'll do it."

_**Clare's POV**_

I tried to appear nonchalant as I crossed the room toward the showers. When I was standing in between the boys' and the girls', I looked back at the gang. They were all watching and giggling uncontrollably. Erin gave me a significant look and a thumbs-up, and then waved me on, mouthing "Go!"

I mustered my courage and slipped quickly into the boys' showers, praying that no one would see me. Fortunately, everyone else seemed otherwise occupied.

I took in my surroundings. There were a series of stalls with curtains in front of them, and the whole place smelled faintly of Axe, chlorine, and boy. I located the sound of the one running shower and crept quietly down the aisle. I recognized Erad's dark blue swimming trunks, folded neatly at the edge of the stall next to his glasses, just within reaching distance. I could just see his brown feet from under the curtain.

I gulped. I figured I could get out of there without him noticing, and he'd just come out a few minutes later, wrapped in a towel, pissed and pantsless. However, I was not blessed with stealthy ninja skills, and this was not to be…

_**Erad's POV**_

_Ahh, nothing like a hot shower at the end of a long day_, I thought to myself, pleased that at least briefly, I could have some time to myself. It was the ultimate in awesome hanging out with all my fellow MGers, but I was quickly realizing that it meant rarely a moment's peace, 24/7. Speaking of which…

A pair of feet suddenly became visible beneath the shower curtain. This might not have been so unusual, but they were awfully delicate feet for a boy, and the toes were painted white with red polka dots. Suspicious much? I watched as the feet seemed to squirm in indecision and suddenly leap forward. I caught a flash of curly brown hair through the crack in the curtain before a hand reached out and snatched my swim trunks off the floor and the feet bolted.

"Hey! HEY!" Without thinking, I flung open the curtain and stepped out into the aisle to give this person a real piece of my mind. Clare stood there, holding my swim trunks, her mouth forming a perfect "o" of surprise. Then her eyes made the inevitable sweep downward, and her face turned as red as her cherry-patterned swimsuit. I could feel my own face coloring up, but I seemed to be frozen to the spot.

With a small squeak, Clare dropped my trunks and faster than I think I'd ever seen a person move, disappeared back through the door.

_**Clare's POV**_

Dear Diary, _please_ just let me _die_ now!!

**Bwahahaha...Awkward Moment Numero Uno! Clare is exposed to Erad...ALL of Erad...XD**

**I think the next chap is going to be fairly transitory, but it's important because it is when Clare begins to realize her feelings for a certain young man. :D Stay tuned!**


	3. Size?

**Ah, it's been so long, and I haven't even got that much. -.-" I'm sowwy, everyone. However, I suspect Chapter 4 will be a lot more juicy stuff. ;D This one is pretty much pure drivel, and us being girls and talking about Erad's, er, assets. XD**

**Anyway, since word is now that Eraddikins himself is now watching this account...-evil cackle- Eat your heart out. XD**

**Chapter 3**

Later that night, the MegaGlompers' floor was abuzz with activity, even though it was nearing midnight—everyone was functioning on copious amounts of caffeine and sugar. Seth was leading a conga line up and down the hallways and sporadically breaking out in fits of mad disco dancing (and for some reason, wearing a pair of cow boxers on his head). Desi, Odd, and Kari, who had been very involved in their game of Water Quidditch downstairs had taken it with them when the pool closed, and were running in between rooms after a large red beach ball, leaving a trail of water droplets behind them. Some of the boys had set up a Wii in Geminex's room and were now involved in a very intense game of Guitar Hero that involved a lot of swearing.

Amid the general chaos, Sami had started up a wild dance party in her room, and now she, Kat, Clare, Erin, Helen, Ari, Lenni, and Bekki were essentially bouncing off the walls (and the beds, and the furniture, etc) to the dulcet tones of Shakira's "Hips Don't Lie." Erin was moving to the groove of her fabulous white girl dance, Ari was doing things that the others hadn't known were physically possible, and Kat was making up some Macarena-based moves for the chorus.

When the song ended, they all simultaneously collapsed, sprawling across the beds, their chests heaving from lots of prolonged dancing.

"Whoamy_gawsh!_" Sami exclaimed. "Ladies, that was a pretty radtacular idea, if I do say so myself!"

"Sami, you are genius," Lenni commented from her spot on the floor.

"Seriously," Helen panted, wiping her sweaty hair off her face. "This whole day has been so wild and eventful! Gosh! Meeting everybody, then that fantastic food fight at dinner, _and_ that totally hardcore Water Quidditch smackdown."

"No lie!" Ari giggled. "I thought Tim was going to get a major bitchslapping!"

"Psh, no way," Lenni said confidently. "Tim could totally pwn Tank's pansy ass any day."

"But _Claaaare_ has had the most eventful day of us all," Bekki said, drawing out the syllables and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Word is that she got a nice view of Erad…_all_ of Erad."

At this, the entire room of girls burst into fits of hysterical giggles and Clare went bright red. "Uh…yeah…" she mumbled, her face in her hands.

"She didn't get the shorts, though!" Sami pointed out, looking disappointed. "That was the object of the mission, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but this is _way_ better than the shorts!" Erin assessed. "Too bad you didn't have a camera, Clare. We would have had priceless blackmail material on our hands there."

Once the next wave of laughter subsided, Ari leaned over, her hands propped on her chin and she said, smirking "So…how'd it look?"

Clare immediately went into a dithering fit and, if possible, turned an even deeper shade of crimson. "Wha—what do you—?"

Ari rolled her eyes theatrically. "_You_ know! How _big_ was it?"

Everyone leaned in, eager to hear Clare's response. She hemmed and hawed for a minute, twiddling her thumbs in her lap and then she finally mumbled "Um…I dunno…average-sized, I guess…it's not like I had time to whip out a ruler and _measure_ it," she said.

"TIMMY-D'S IS FRICKING HUGE, LIKE TEN INCHES! WE MEASURED!" Lenni burst out excitedly.

Everyone made a O.O face.

Lenni made shifty eyes. "I MEAN…I MEAN…HEY, LOOK, A NICKEL!"

"Major TMI, Lennikins," Clare said with wide eyes, and even Ari and Bekki were blushing. Meanwhile, Helen was in the corner muttering to herself "That's impossible…how does Tim fit into his pants? More importantly, how does Tim _sit down?_"

"Aaaanyway…" Erin said, tactfully steering the subject away from that line of thought. "So, Clare, does Erad have a shmexy bod or _what_? I never thought that the sight of Erad in swimming trunks would be anything other than scarring to my retinas, but I think he must secretly work out or something…"

"Oh em gee, yayaa!" Ari agreed. "Serious abs on that boy!"

Kat sniffed in an elitist-fangirl sort of way. "He's not as shmexy as Seth."

"Psh, my Timmy-D puts them _both_ in the dust!" Lenni scoffed.

As Kat and Lenni began to squabble over which MG male was the most drool-worthy, the other girls were distracted and did not see the troubled look come over Clare's face. Though she would loathe to admit it, she had not been able to shake off the look that Erad had given her when she had walked in on him. His panicked, frantic eyes had seemed to radiate some passionate emotion (other than total and abject hate, that is) and it had thoroughly confuzzled Clare's shippy brain. And she didn't know how to explain it, but he had been on her mind ever since then, his intense eyes continually returning to her thoughts…

"EARTH TO CLARE!" Kat yelled.

Clare snapped out of her trance. "Huh, what?" she said, wiping the drool off of her face.

"Come on, we need your vote! Who's hotter, Seth or Tim? Weren't you paying attention?"

"She was reliving her shteamy moment with Eraddikins at the pool today," Ari said deviously.

"I was not!" Clare protested, even though that had totally been what she'd been doing.

"You see something you like earlier, Clare?" Bekki giggled, nudging her friend suggestively in the ribs.

"NO! EW! WTF!" Clare squealed. "That's disgusting! I did _not_—how could I—EW!"

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much!" Erin sniggered, using a phrase that Clare herself often used on her various shipping victims. "Doth I sense a new ship? Clare/Erad! Clarad!"

"OMG, YES!" Sami shouted, eyes wide. "It's beautiful, I can so see it!"

"Hmm…how that you mention it, they are pretty compatible!" Helen observed. "How they fight all the time…it's so cute!"

"It is NOT cute!" Clare snapped, going pink again. "You guys are being totally ridiculous! I do _not_ like Erad!"

"Suuure," Lenni said, rolling her eyes. "Denial!"

However, they didn't have the time to argue the point further, because at that moment, Desi and Rin appeared in the doorway. "Dude, you guys! The boys just started up an Xtreme pillow fight! WE HAVE TO FIGHT BACK!"

Whooping and cheering, the girls jumped to their feet and scrambled for artillery, but Clare lingered a moment longer than the others. She put a hand over her chest and felt with apprehension the swift _th-thump_ of her heart, which had sped up unsettlingly. _It couldn't be, could it?_ She shook her head. She did _not_ have feelings for Erad. That would be…weirdzorz. _Besides, whatever would become of poor Taylor?_ she thought. _She and Erad are destined to be together after all!_

And with that decisive thought, Clare got up and went to join her friends.


	4. SHTEAMINESS!

**BWAHAHAHAA! I'M BAAAACK!**

**XD Seriously, this is spectacular. Clare and I are working through our writer's block together. And even though this is definitely not my best, it's done and it's shteamy, which should fulfill Clare's fangirly rapture. There's a lot of pairings in here...Clarad, Tenni, Lekki, and even some Eritank (which, btw, will NEVER happen IRL, and if Tank ever happens to read this...don't get any ideas...ew no). So yeah, enjoy. This is horniness which I have not previously written before...XDDD**

**Oh, and Erad, you might not want to read this chapter...or really this fic from this point on...I don't want to make you like, throw up.**

**Chapter 4**

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! NOW SIT IN A CIRCLE AND SHUT THE FOOK UP!" Bekki called over the rising din which was taking over her, Clare's, Lenni's, and Erin's room. Every Megaglomper in the building seemed to be crammed into the small space, as well as a goat that nobody seemed to be able to account for. It was late the night after the wholesome and epic pillow fight, and the girls had their own ideas for the evening's agenda…

"But _whyyyy_ do we have to play Spin the Bottle?" whined Chris, with a pained look on his face.

"BECAUSE!" Lenni declared authoritatively. "You guys made us sit around and watch you play EFFING HALO for FOUR HOURS STRAIGHT! It's our turn to do something _we_ want to do!"

"So you're forcing us to play _Spin the Bottle_?" Geminex said with a withering look, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Like duh! It's the pinnacle of girly amusement!" Erin replied happily from her spot on the bed, where Clare had temporarily let her borrow the shipping wand, which she was flicking around happily.

"Shoving two random people into a closet and forcing them to kiss is the highest form of girly amusement? Does this say something about the intellectual capacity of women?" Gem said dryly, but was quickly silenced as a barrage of rubber ducks were thrown at him by the various females in the room.

"Where's Seth?" Kat asked, craning her head to see over the heads of her friends. "Setherkins? Yoo hoo?"

"I think I saw him running for his life as soon as Spin the Bottle was mentioned…" Aubrey commented, probably wishing that he had thought of this idea as well. Almost every girl in the room—all of whom secretly harbored pipe dreams of making out with Seth—cursed their rotten luck and Seth's athletic running skills.

"Okay, everyone…QUIET!" Clare ceremoniously put an empty sparkling grape juice bottle (which had earlier been poured on unsuspecting hotel guests when Lenni popped the top off at an untimely moment on the balcony) in the middle of the circle. "Kay, who wants to spin first?"

"OH! MEMEMEMEMEME!" Erin shouted, waving her arm wildly in the air. "PICK ME, CLARE! PICK ME!"

"Err, okay, go for it, Erinkins." Clare said, making an O.o face.

Erin made an elaborate show of stretching her fingers, and then spun the bottle with an enthusiastic flourish; it swiveled on the carpet, and everyone watched it with bated breath.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Tank said in his usual negative fashion as the bottle rotated on the carpet before him. "This is entirely immature, and…erk." He made a strange gulping noise as the bottle stopped moving directly in front of him.

Erin's mouth dropped open into something resembling horror as Lenni, Ari, and some of the other girls burst out laughing. The guys joined in a moment later, wolf-whistling and thumping Tank on the back with suggestive "Oooo's!"

"DOUBLE YOU TEE EFF?!" Erin moaned. "I demand a re-spin!"

"No way!" Clare snatched the bottle out of reach, cackling evilly. "It's part of the game; there's _risk_ involved! FIVE MINUTES IN THE CLOSET!" she decreed with finality.

Kat watched fearfully as her friend was dragged towards the closet with the strict mod. "Don't get rabies from him, Erin!"

"Yeah, and if he tries anything frisky, use the Super-Secret Peanut Butter Maneuver!" Ari called.

"The _what?_!" Tank asked, looking mildly horrified, but the closet door was slammed in his face.

The first fateful five minutes commenced. Everyone stared at the door beadily and listened intently, hoping for some slight sound that would clue them in as to what was going on inside the closet. For the first two minutes, all was silent, but after that the peace was broken by a loud and violent _thump_ against the closet door, followed by what sounded suspiciously like a moan.

A wide-eyed Helen tugged her sister's sleeve. "Clare, you did remember to give them the chastity belts, didn't you?"

Clare looked a little green. "Um…I may have accidentally left them at home…"

A few minutes later, Erin and Tank emerged from the closet, fully clothed but disheveled, and Clare noted that Tank's shirt was on inside-out and that he seemed to smell faintly of peanut butter. They both looked slightly punch-drunk. Both of them resumed their spots in a very dignified manner without looking at each other, but Clare saw—_was that a hickey?_—forming on Erin's neck.

Reeling from the Terinness, she shakily put the bottle back in the middle of the circle. "Um…okay. So, who's next?"

Once Lenni had reeled in her dropped jaw and stopped staring and Tank's hair, which was sticking out in all directions, she intimated that she would like a turn. Her Timify watched nervously beside her as she spun the bottle, crossing his fingers and praying that it would land on him—he didn't want that goat stealing his One True Love away! He was instantly struck with relief when it landed on Bekki, who was on Lenni's other side. "Well, I guess you'll have to spin again," he began.

Bekki looked suggestively at Lenni. "Closet or no?" she asked.

"Psh, who needs a closet?" Lenni replied, and the two girls commenced furiously making out. Everyone watched with mingled disgust and hilarity, and some of the boys started whooping again.

When they broke apart, Lenni wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and turned to look at Tim, who was staring at her with an odd look on his face that was torn between shock, fascination, and something that vaguely resembled turned-on. "Feeling left out, Timify?" she asked breathily and pounced on them. The two of them began to eat each other's faces off, and everyone cheered and whistled.

_There's enough hormones flying in this room to set the place on fire_, Clare thought to herself. Out loud, she waved the shipping wand over the masses in a silencing gesture. "Settle down, everybody, settle down! Tim, Lenni! Stop taking your clothes off and put away the fuzzy handcuffs! Nobody wants to see that!"

"I do," Jehad said, unabashedly raising his hand.

Clare rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. Who wants to go next?"

There was silence as everyone in the circle looked at each other, occasionally breaking out in fits of giggles. "I think _Clare_ should have a turn," suggested Desi, grinning evilly at the infamous Queen of Shipping. "It was her idea to play the game, anyway!"

"The Queen of Shipping can't _be _shipped! Like duh!" Clare scoffed. But several voices were raised in agreement with Desi's.

"Yeah, she's the one who's always shipping us!"

"Let her get a taste of her own medicine!"

"What's the matter, Clare? Ya scared?" Bekki asked, while Kari and Kat giggled.

"I'm not scared!" Clare insisted, although her heart was pumping much faster than normal, because she was all too aware of who sat directly across the circle from her…Erad. "I just…it doesn't…!"

"C'mon, Clare, do it! Just to say you did," Molly urged, nudging Clare in the ribs.

It took a bit more prodding, but finally Clare agreed to spin. She sat nervously with all eyes on her, her fingers gently resting on the bottle. She had never been on the spinning end of the bottle before; she had always been the one orchestrating the game. She gulped, and gave it a twist.

Due to her inexperience with spinning bottles, she spun it more violently than she intended, and it skidded across the floor wildly and bounced over the circle, whacking Erad in the jaw before landing right in his lap.

"_Ow_!" The boy massaged his chin for a moment to ease the pain before he realized what had happened and that everyone in the room was looking right at him. "Oh, shit…"

"Weeell, I think it's obvious who _that_ was intended for!" Erin chirruped brightly, with a huge, mischievous grin spreading over her face, and she immediately started to drag Clare to her feet. "Alright, let's go, you two!"

"Wait a second!" Clare protested. "That wasn't even a real spin! It doesn't count! Let me try again!"

"No way," Lenni said, going over to Erad and pulling him up too, ignoring his outbursts of objection. "That's half the fun, remember, Clare? There's _risk_ involved!"

"But…but…I am _not_ going in a closet with _her_!" Erad stammered.

Erin and Lenni ignored them both. "In you go!" Lenni trilled as she and Erin shoved the unwilling couple forcefully into the closet. They slammed the door before they could make a bid for escape and Clare heard the double _th-thump_ as they sat down against the door, putting their weight against it so they couldn't get out.

Clare looked around; the closet was very small, and only a little light came through the crack at the bottom of the door. And in the small, enclosed space, all that her brain seemed to register was Erad.

"Well…this is awkward," he remarked, coughing slightly.

"Err…yeah…" Clare tried to ignore how close he was. For some reason the heat of his body was making her heart beat faster and her stomach squirm. She started to turn away, to go sit in the far corner of the closet and wait out the five minutes, but her elbow hit him in the face.

"_Ow, _jeez!" Erad muttered, rubbing his chin again. "That's right where you got me with the bottle, too!"

"Oh my hecking gosh, I'm _sorry_!" Clare apologized in a hiss. "I didn't mean to! Let me see…" She reached up to touch the sore spot on his jaw and suddenly froze, realizing what she was doing. He inhaled sharply, stiffening at her touch. Clare's heart was doing flip-flops. _Could Erad be feeling this too?_ She could barely make out his face in the dark, so she couldn't see his expression…

"You know," he murmured, his voice unusually husky, "You're not so bad when you're not busy being Crazy Shipping Girl."

There was a long moment of potent silence. And then—Clare didn't know how it happened, who initiated it or whether it was just mutual—they were suddenly engaged in a fiery kiss. Their tongues were tangled in their mouths and their hands were caressing everything they could reach. Erad made a funny growling noise in the back of his throat, pulling her possessively close, and Clare had an overwhelming urge to jump on him. Not wanting to alert the MegaGlompers on the other side of the door of what was going on, she compensated by pushing him as quietly as she could against the back wall—ignoring the coat hangers that banged against their heads—and sliding her hands over his chest.

Completely drawn in by the white-hot lust that was surging through her body, Clare stifled a moan as Erad nibbled teasingly on her lower lip. They kissed and kissed and kissed, seeming to feed hungrily on the kisses until suddenly Lenni's voice came, muffled, through the door.

"One minute!"

Both of them froze, halting in mid-makeout. Immediately, they broke apart and began straightening their tousled hair and clothes, trying to look like nothing had happened. When the door opened, they were sitting innocently on opposite sides of the closet, trying to appear bored and nonchalant.

"Aww, man!" Ari complained. "They didn't get into it _at all_! How boring!"

There was a chorus of disappointed noises, and Clare rose primly and resumed her spot, her heart still beating unnaturally fast and her mind racing wildly with thoughts of what had just occurred…

--

**A/N: I actually toned it down a bit from what I wanted...I figure we should save some levels of shteaminess for future chapters. ;D**

**This is Erin, over and out.**


End file.
